Beautiful Morning With You
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Aku tidak akan pernah lupa kehangatan yang selalu kau bagi. Senyum hangat yang selalu kau berikan di pagi hari setelah semalam kita melewatkan waktu bersama. Apa kau tahu? Menikmati pagi yang indah bersamamu seperti ini selalu ku tunggu. # IchiHitsu. WARNING INSIDE! # Dedication for IchiHitsu Days 2! :D


Title: **Beautiful Morning With You © Jeanne-jaques San**

Disclaimers: **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rating: **M**

Relationship: **Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toushirou (IchiHitsu)**

Genre(s): _**Romance**_

Status: _**Oneshot**_

Words: **1, 008**

**WARNING(s):** _**Slash**_; _**Shounen-ai, Yaoi, MaleXMale, Implicit Lemon**_. Hitsugaya POV. _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Summary: **Aku tidak akan pernah lupa kehangatan yang selalu kau bagi. Senyum hangat yang selalu kau berikan di pagi hari setelah semalam kita melewatkan waktu bersama. Apa kau tahu? Menikmati pagi yang indah bersamamu seperti ini selalu ku tunggu.

**.**

Di dedikasikan untuk _**IchiHitsu Days #2; 22 Desember 2012**_**!**

_Enjoy_~ :)

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Beautiful Morning With You**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Dia masih terlelap saat matahari perlahan-lahan mulai naik ke langit. Kedua bola mata cokelat musim gugur itu masih bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Aku merasa kedua sudut bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum. Wajahnya saat tidur seperti ini terlihat manis.

Tiba-tiba dia bergerak. Merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, berhadapan denganku. Aku menarik napas tertahan begitu lengannya melingkar di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat ke arah dada bidangnya.

Apa dia sudah bangun? Aku menatap kedua kelopak matanya yang masih menutup. Menunggu.

Tapi, setelah beberapa menit lewat, ia belum juga membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia masih terlelap. Tapi, kenapa dalam tidurnya ia harus memelukku erat seperti ini? Apa kau tahu posisi seperti ini bisa membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya? Kau pasti sengaja kan, Kurosaki?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sial, kenapa sih setiap kali aku berkunjung ke kota Karakura ini selalu berakhir di tempat tidur pemuda berambut oranye ini?

_''Karena hatimu sudah terjerat oleh pesona pemuda itu, Master.''_

"_Urusai_, Hyourinmaru!" seketika aku mendelik ke arah _zanpakutou_-ku yang tergelak di atas meja samping tempat tidur Kurosaki.

_''Hati Master tidak bisa berbohong. Master mencintai pemuda itu, kan?''_

"Hyourinmaru, sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti _zanpakutou_ Matsumoto?" sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus menjauhkan Hyourinmaru dari Haineko agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang aneh di kemudian hari.

_''Maaf, Master. Karena ku dengar dari Haineko, aku harus mendukung hubungan Master dan pemuda itu.''_

Benar, kan. _Zanpakutou_ Matsumoto memang persis seperti pemiliknya. Suka mencampuri hubungan orang.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, Hyourinmaru," aku menghela napas. "Tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka orang lain mencampuri hubunganku?"

Hyourinmaru terdiam. Dia mungkin sedang berpikir.

_''Aku mengerti, Master. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mencampuri hubungan Master dan pemuda itu lagi.''_

Aku tersenyum. Syukurlah Hyourinmaru bisa cepat mengerti situasi. Beda sekali dengan Matsumoto.

_''Oh ya, Master. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Master benar-benar pasrah sekali saat berada dibawah pemuda itu tadi malam.''_

Kedua mataku membulat. Apa!? "Hyourinmaru...!" jeritku setengah tertahan, sembari melempar bantal ke arah _zanpakutou_-ku. Awas saja kalau kau sampai memberitahukan hal itu pada Haineko. Aku akan menghukummu!

"Unghh..."

Aku menoleh. Ichigo mengigau, masih dengan kedua mata tertutup. Apa sekarang dia sudah benar-benar bangun setelah mendengar jeritanku?

Ichigo kembali merubah posisi tidurnya. Kali ini dia merubah posisi tidurnya yang menyamping, membelakangiku. Hey, apa kau terganggu karena mendengar jeritanku tadi, Kurosaki?

Aku menatap punggung lebar yang tidak tertutup apa-apa itu. Punggung yang selalu bersedia menggendongku dan membawaku ke ruangan tempat istirahatku saat aku terlelap di ruang kerjaku di divisi 10.

Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali aku memintamu untuk tidur disampingku dulu. Apa kau masih mengingatnya, Kurosaki? Aku yakin kau pasti masih ingat. Tubuhmu yang selalu memelukku dengan lembut, suhu tubuhmu yang hangat itu, ciuman darimu, serta gerakanmu di dalam tubuhku, tidak pernah berubah dari pertama kalinya kita tidur bersama.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" aku menggeleng pelan. Ciuman hangatmu di dahiku masih terasa. "Tadi kulihat kau tertidur di meja kerjamu. Jadi ku bawa kau ke sini."

Aku bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurku dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru ruangan. Ini ruangan tempat istirahatku. Kemudian, aku kembali menatapmu.

"Tadi aku menggendongmu dengan punggungku," kau berkata pelan dan hati-hati, "aku tahu kau pasti marah kalau ku bawa kemari dengan cara _bridal style_."

Dasar bodoh. Padahal aku hanya berpura-pura marah saat mengatakan tidak suka dibawa dengan cara _bridal style_. Dasar tidak sensitif.

"Ah, lebih baik aku pergi. Kau pasti ingin beristirahat lagi," kau bergerak berdiri. "_Oyasumi…_"

"Tunggu," cegahku sebelum kau melangkah pergi. Kau menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Tetap disini. Tidurlah disini," kataku dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Wajahku memanas. Syukurlah ruangan ini tidak terlalu terang.

Kau terdiam. Mungkin terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Uhh... Kenapa kau diam saja, Kurosaki? Kau pasti sudah tahu apa maksudku, kan? Jangan buat aku menjelaskannya secara detail. Ini memalukan! Aku tidak berani menatap wajahmu dengan wajahku yang memerah seperti ini.

"Toushiro..." kau memanggil namaku, sembari membungkuk dan duduk dihadapanku. Jantungku rasanya mau lepas dari tubuhku. Kau merendahkan kepalamu. Bibirmu bergerak menuju salah satu telingaku dan berbisik menggodaku, "Hey, kalau kau terus menunduk seperti itu, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu."

Seketika aku mengangkat mukaku, "Kamu—!" belum sempat aku membentakmu, bibir hangatmu sudah menempel di bibirku. Mengirim getaran manis ke dalam rongga mulutku. Aku terbuai oleh ciumanmu.

Kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan kau mendorongku kembali ke atas tempat tidurku tanpa melepas ciuman kita. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak karena oksigen di dadaku mulai berkurang. Kau yang menyadari akan hal itu melepas bibirmu dariku. Menatapku dengan sorot mata lembut. Namun aku tahu dibalik sorot mata lembutmu itu ada nafsu yang tersembunyi.

"Kau tahu? Kalau aku tidur disini, disampingmu, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku," bisikmu, sembari mengusap saliva di sudut bibirku dengan ibu jarimu.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Dadaku masih turun-naik karena napas yang belum teratur. "Aku tahu," ucapku dengan kedua mata masih tertutup. "Karena itu aku meminta padamu," kubuka kedua mataku, menatap kedua matamu lekat, "tetaplah disini, Kurosaki..." _kumohon_, pintaku dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Toushiro..."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu kau kembali mencium bibirku. Melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang kita kenakan. Membawa diriku ke satu tingkat hubungan yang lebih serius. Meski pada awalnya aku takut dengan rasa sakit yang akan aku rasakan, tapi kau berusaha menenangkanku, membuatku nyaman dengan hubungan ini.

Aku jadi semakin sulit bernapas karena gerakanmu yang tidak memberiku ruang untuk bernapas. Kau tidak membiarkan mulutku berhenti melenguh dan mendesah sambil memanggil namamu.

"Aku mencintaimu..." selalu kalimat itu yang kau bisikkan ditelingaku bersama dengan gerakan tubuhmu. Terus-menerus membisikkan kalimat itu hingga kita berdua mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Kemudian, kau menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatmu. Mengecup dahiku. Lalu menatap kedua mataku lurus-lurus.

Dan paginya, saat aku membuka mataku, kau masih tidur disampingku dan menatapku seperti saat kau menatapku tadi malam.

"_Ohayou_..." sapamu dengan bibir mengembang tersenyum.

Aku tidak akan pernah lupa kehangatan yang selalu kau bagi. Senyum hangat yang selalu kau berikan di pagi hari setelah semalam kita melewatkan waktu bersama. Apa kau tahu? Menikmati pagi yang indah bersamamu seperti ini selalu ku tunggu. Karena itu, pagi ini biarkan aku yang menyapamu lebih dulu sambil memberikan senyuman hangatku—yang hanya untukmu.

"_Ohayou_, Kurosaki..." _Aku mencintaimu... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**.**

**A/N:**

Nggak tau deh kenapa pas ngetik fic IchiHitsu ini hanya bisa sebatas implicit lemon #halah #bo'ong

Sudah lama rasanya tidak membuat fic dengan _pairing_ yang kusukai ini :3 Setelah hiatus dari FFn, saya memang mulai memutar haluan membuat fic2 boyband korea (khususnya YunJae) ._. #inicurhat #euh

Semoga terhibur dengan fic IchiHitsu kedua yang saya suguhkan ini. _Review_? :)


End file.
